disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Disney media
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations) in Disney movies, TV shows and other media. Animated Films in the Disney Animated Feature Canon The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-2391.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi during Mr. Toad's Escape 101 Dalmatians Cameo 1 - Jock in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Jock during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 2 - Peg in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Peg during the Twilight Bark scene BULL.jpg|Bull during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 3 - Tramp in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Tramp during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 4 - Lady in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Lady during the Twilight Bark scene The Great Mouse Detective Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1716.jpg|Bill the Lizard as one of Ratigan's thugs in The Great Mouse Detective Cameo 6 - Dumbo in The Great Mouse Detective.PNG|Dumbo as a bubble blowing toy in a Toy Store Oliver & Company Cameo 7 - Peg, Trusty and Jock in Oliver & Company.png|Peg, Trusty, and Jock during Why Should I Worry Cameo 8 - Pongo in Oliver & Company.png|Pongo during Why Should I Worry Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Professor Ratigan during Perfect Isn't Easy Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey Mouse as 1 of Fagin's watches The Little Mermaid Cameo 9 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Mickey, Donald and Goofy during King Triton's entrance Cameo 10 - Kermit the Frog in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Kermit the Frog during King Triton's entrance Cameo 11 - The King and Grand Duke in The Little Mermaid.PNG|The King and The Grand Duke during the wedding scene Aladdin Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.PNG|Pinocchio as one of Genie's transformations Cameo 13 - Sebastian in Aladdin.PNG|Sebastian during the prince scene Cameo 14 - Beast in Aladdin.PNG|Beast as one of the Sultan's toys Cameo 15 - Mickey in Aladdin.PNG|Mickey Mouse cameoing for a single frame nearing the finale Cameo 16 - Goofy in Aladdin.PNG|Goofy appearing as Genie's cap The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cameo 17 - Belle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Belle during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa during Out There Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Out There Hercules Cameo 22 - Scar in Hercules.PNG|Scar as the Nemean Lion's skin Tarzan Cameo 23 - Little Brother in Tarzan.PNG|Little Brother as a small plush toy Cameo 24 - Mrs. Potts and Chip in Tarzan.PNG|Mrs. Potts and Chip at the Porter's camp Lilo & Stitch Cameo 26 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in a poster in Nani's room Lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-4789.jpg|Mickey Mouse's Head Cameo 25 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in the name of a Chinese restaurant Cameo 27 - Cinderella Castle in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Cinderella Castle in a postcard promoting Orlando Cameo 28 - Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Dumbo as a plush in Lilo's room The Princess and the Frog Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Down in New Orleans Cameo 34 - Magic Lamp in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Genie's Lamp during Dig a Little Deeper Cameo 35 - King Triton in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|King Triton as a Mardi Gras parade float Tangled tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4722.jpg|Pumbaa during I've Got a Dream. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4723.jpg|Pinocchio during I've Got a Dream. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7295.jpg|A Magic Broom at the Town Square. Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7516.jpg|Ariel on a Little Mermaid book on the far right in the Library. Wreck-It Ralph Miscellaneous Cameo 5 - Tinker Bell in The Black Cauldron.png|Tinker Bell as one of the Fairy Folk (The Black Cauldron) Cameo 31 - Indiana Jones in Chicken Little.PNG|Indiana Jones in a movie theater where Raiders of the Lost Ark is showing (Chicken Little) Cameo 29 - Stitch in Treasure Planet.PNG|Stitch as a toy in Jim Hawkins's room (Treasure Planet) Cameo 30 - Nemo in Brother Bear.PNG|Nemo during the initial scenes (Brother Bear) Cameo 32 - Space Mountain in Meet the Robinsons.PNG|Space Mountain and Tomorrowland in the year 2027 (Meet the Robinsons) Pixar Animation Studios A113 Toy Story.jpg|A113 in Andy's family car's license plate (Toy Story) Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room (Toy Story) A113 A Bug's Life.png|A113 in a box at the bug city (A Bug's Life) Pizza Planet Car in A Bug's Life.png|The Pizza Planet Car from Toy Story (A Bug's Life) Bugs-Life-Woody-Eyes-Open-w.jpg|Woody appear in the outtakes (A Bug's Life) Toystory2-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room (Toy Story 2) Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo, Jr. (Toy Story 2) ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes (Toy Story 2) Pizza Planet Car in Toy Story 2.png|The Pizza Planet Car from Toy Story (Toy Story 2) Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie, Nemo, and the Pixar Ball in Boo's bedroom (Monsters, Inc.) Pizza Planet Car in Monsters Inc..png|The Pizza Planet Car from Toy Story (Monsters Inc.) A113 Finding Nemo.png|A113 in Dr. Philip Sherman's camera (Finding Nemo) Pizza Planet Car in Finding Nemo.png|The Pizza Planet Car from Toy Story (Finding Nemo) Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in the dentist's office (Finding Nemo) A113 The Incredibles.jpg|A113 as a cell's location (The Incredibles) A113 Cars.png|A113 in a train (Cars) cars-disneyscreencaps_com-10217.jpg|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story. (Cars) rata-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Dug from Up as a dog barking at Remy. (Ratatouille) Bombvoyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage as a mime (Ratatouille) Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and a Pixar ball inside a girl's house (Up) Siddeley A113.png|A113 on Siddeley's tail (Cars 2) Gastow's Cars 2.png|Gusteau's from Ratatouille makes a cameo appearance as Gastow's (Cars 2) brave_witch_easteregg_pizza_planet.jpg|A Pizza Planet truck next to the bear carving made by the Witch. (Brave) Sulley Brave.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in The Witch's cottage. (Brave) Stop-Motion Films James and the Giant Peach Jak and the giant peach.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Pirate Captain. Donald_-_james.jpg|Donald Duck as a skeleton pirate. (James and the Giant Peach) The Nightmare Before Christmas The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck seen on pajamas Live-action films EscapeWitchMt-Title.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi in the Opening Credits of Escape to Witch Mountain tron-mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse's face during the Solar Sailer (Tron) Live-action/animated films Who Framed Roger Rabbit Direct-to-DVD and Video/Sequel/Prequel Movies The Return of Jafar returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|The It's The Small World After All characters as Genie's transformations Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as one of Genie's transformations returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6830.jpg|Ariel as one of Genie's transformations Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg|Owl as a citizen for the toy drive An Extremely Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a mug and Mrs. Potts as part of the breakfast Goofy is fixing up for Max for his first day at college. Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head being on the underwear Goofy shows to an embarrassed Max. The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as stars being formed in the sky when Timon cries for his mother. Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3253.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head during Timon and Pumbaa's tumble into the waterfall Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5949.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg|Mickey Mouse Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Snow White and Dopey Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg|Bashful, Doc, Sneezy and Happy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Sleepy and Grumpy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|Mrs. Potts, Chip, The Beast, Belle, Genie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Lady, Tramp and Hyacinth Hippo Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Goofy, Mad Hatter, Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Quasimodo and Pocahontas Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg|Lost Boys Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Mowgli, Baloo, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Terk, Dumbo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Brer Bear DisneyToon Studios Films A Goofy Movie Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|A Mickey Mouse phone inside Max's room Photo.jpg|Mickey and Donald during the song "On the Open Road" Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|Ariel as a light in the motel Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Mickey Mouse during the Powerline finale Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|A picture of Mama Hook in Captain Hook's locket The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Flounder when Bagheera and Colonel Hathi tumbled into the water. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg|A dazed Kaa with the head of Mickey Mouse during the song "The Bare Necessities". Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-4937.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the song "W-I-L-D". Walt Disney Television Animation Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers The Colonal Chip and Dale.jpg|The Colonel (101 Dalmatians) as the laundry man's dog Bonkers Horacio&Gaspar Bonkers.png|Japer and Horace in Bonkers LoboFeroz Bonkers.png|The Big Bad Wolf in Bonkers Aladdin (TV series) :For more images, see Genie's Transformations. Recess pluto_in_recess.JPG|Pluto on his doghouse being carried away by the rain during T.J.'s nightmare in "Rainy Days". owl_in_recess.JPG|Owl making an appearance in "Bachelor Gus". American Dragon: Jake Long Tumblr_m13zlwQpVL1r8ck9r.jpg|Ingrid Third from Fillmore in Jake's Halloween Party Phineas and Ferb 200px-Kim_Possible's_Spot_the_Diff_cameo.jpg|Kim Possible in Phineas and Ferb Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer guest stars in Mickey Mouse Clubhoues .png|Mortimer Mouse playing a guitar under a tree in the episode "Minnie's Birthday" Animated shorts 27413.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck cheering for Donald catching the fox (The Fox Hunt) 49006.jpg|Goofy riding an icebox and waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 53813.jpg|Goofy, Donald and Minnie caroling outside of Mickey's house (Pluto's Christmas Tree) Nifty Nineties 5.jpg|Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Hewy, Duey, and Louie in The Nifty Nineties tumblr_lxv4xzl6i71qhcrb0o1_500.jpg|Goofy in The Nifty Nineties Category:Lists Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Lists Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Galleries Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Pixar Category:The Lion King Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Cars Category:Up Category:Brave Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Peter Pan Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Tron Category:Witch Mountain Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:American Dragon: Jake Long